<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singularity by Charles_Rockafellor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384424">Singularity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor'>Charles_Rockafellor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conspiracy, Easter Egg, Plowshares to Swords, Something Extra, World Domination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A world of silence, life brought to heel, absolute control.  Nobody ever saw it coming, at least no one whom anyone would listen to.</p><p>𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Brave New Orwell, War is Hell</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Singularity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they came, it was in silence.</p><p>There were no troops dispatched to take the countryside.</p><p>There were no bombs dropped by any nations.</p><p>There was no gnashing of teeth at the powers' lack of initiative.</p><p>It was only silence.</p><p> </p><p>The air had been doped with metals for decades, building toward a critical density.</p><p>The televisions' digital signals had long been set for subliminal frequency manipulation to affect mental processes.</p><p>They all carried devices that were never off.</p><p>The lands all about were filled with local signal boosters.</p><p> </p><p>What had begun with a word, just one word, was now blanketed with an invisible haze of the program processing through everyone.</p><p>Every mind now tuned to the one thought, slaved in as a processing unit.</p><p>Every nervous system a signal tower unto itself.</p><p> </p><p>Not a breath of air stirred that wasn't silent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>O ~~~ O</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>